


Celebrating your anniversary!

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You have been dating Ellie for a year now and you two decided to celebrate that!
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Celebrating your anniversary!

The familiar chords filled your bedroom with a sense of nostalgia for a song you’ve only ever heard in an old tape you had come across as a little girl so many years ago. It reminded you of your father, of long night drives in a car with an engine so ancient it rumbled louder than the tape-player so you two had to sing the lyrics louder, laughing at the few wrong lines until you had heard it so often you knew it like the back of your hand, your father honking to the rhythm, grinning wide at your adorable pout whenever he ruined it.

What you wouldn’t give to hear his scratchy voice yell out those lyrics again, wishing you’d spent more time memorizing the sound of his laughter instead of the lyrics to a song you hadn’t heard in almost a decade.

“‘Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone. Is where you go when you’re alone. Is where you go to rest your bones…”, Ellie’s voice is a lot nicer to listen to and despite the missing fingers she plays the guitar so well you feel yourself inclined to accept her offer to teach you everytime she plays a song for you after weeks of teaching herself how to play them just to see you happy, to hear you sing with a smile.

But for now you listen, eating the rest of the eggs she made for you, tapping occasionally on the side of the bed to mimic the crescendo of the song reaching the second chorus you remember being more powerful.

“It’s not just where you lay your head. It’s not just where you make your bed.”, she smiles at you and you flush a bit at the tenderness in her eyes. “As long as we’re together, does it matter where we go?”, you join in with a quick wipe of your mouth on your sleeve, the flannel covering your body you stole from her to sleep in because you found her bigger clothes comforting.

She strums her guitar to finish the song and with a sip from the juice, you clap and smile, cheering for her as she chuckles, reaching towards you to wipe the bit of wet from the corner of your mouth. You smile, kissing her fingertips, catching the slight widening of pupils, a playful grin on your features. Pushing yourself closer to the edge, you raise the thick blanket to pat at your empty side, watching Ellie set the guitar down to slide under the covers, wrapping arms around your waist.

“Guess this means 'ya ain’t getting up anytime soon? And here I thought we could go for a drive…”, Ellie lets out a hum, words contradicting the squirming of her body, making herself more comfortable. “Maybe we still can? Later? We take the truck, some blankets, some snacks, watch the stars, all bundled up…”, she glances up at you, the wide smile on your face making her smile as well, glad to see you were interested in the little improvised date that reminded of the very first one you had back in Jackson a year ago.

“God, it’s been that long, uh?”, you chuckled, moving closer to Ellie to wrap an arm around her, resting head on her shoulder. “Remember how pissed Tommy was? I guess everyone was worried we had just disappeared…was kind of funny being scolded, though.”, the look she gave you made you laugh, “What? Oh, don’t look at me like that! We both got yelled at.”

Ellie snorted, “Yeah but 'yer not the one that had to deal with Joel afterwards…”

You rolled your eyes, though there was no annoyance in your gaze, only a bit of amusement at seeing her little pout. Tugging on Ellie’s shirt you forced her closer, pressing a kiss to a cheek, smiling against the warm skin, tracing a short path up to her ear. “I had to deal with you after. Don’t pretend you didn’t have your fun getting 'revenge’.”, you chuckled softly and pulled away to flop onto the bed, looking up at your girlfriend’s slightly sour expression.

“I’d ask 'ya the same thing!”, Ellie huffed and lay on her side, tracing the few fingers on her left hand over your stomach, caressing through the flannel. “It was fun, though…being holed up in Jackson for so long…I mean, yeah…'ya go outside to get shit done, fetch stuff and whatever…but 'yer always looking over a shoulder to make sure 'ya don’t end up killed. I think going out…really out, it was the most freedom I’ve felt in years…does that make sense?”, she smiled tenderly at your nod and laughed a little, “Thought you’d understand…”

Your morning together was rather simple and innocent; you lay in bed for a while longer, caressing each other through your clothes, sharing memories of your life in Jackson, careful to avoid anything that was a little too upsetting. Ellie was doing better after what happened with Abby but certain subjects were still off-limits and you were always trying your best not to speak of Joel too much for too long or to mention Seattle or California. She had told you she was fine, that she no longer had those dark dreams involving Joel’s death and that she felt nothing towards Abby besides pity but you doubted that was true…you knew Ellie was trying to protect you by keeping the truth hidden. You slept next to her most nights and you knew sometimes she still had nightmares. You lived with her in a little cottage with a little garden where you two grew a few vegetables and had a couple of small animals, like a miniature farm away from the busy and dangerous cities. You lived with her and you two were together everyday and you sometimes saw the distant stares she gave you or her canvas, the silence in the middle of a day where she forgot to answer you because her mind had started to wander back to those less than pleasant times. You always pulled Ellie back to the present and let her open up to you whenever she felt like it but sometimes you were worried one day she’d get lost in those thoughts and break down again like she’d done later in your relationship.

God, you still remember the way she stared at her missing fingers and guitar, wanting to play the guitar but still needing practice and how you tried to cheer her up, the sentiment good, your heart in the right place but Ellie felt you were feeling pity for her and snapped. She didn’t call you names but she looked at you in a way that made you want to cry, like some dog asking you to be put down. After hearing her shout in frustration and lock herself up in the bedroom, you promised to give her the time to come out and you two didn’t speak about what had happened until much later…when she was finally able to play a couple of songs in a way you could recognize, to pick up a pencil and draw without her portraits coming out as blurred messes. She started doing better afterwards and you guessed she must have been holding in those feeling for too long…

It was long past lunch hour when you two left the bed, heading into the kitchen together to slap together whatever seemed easy to cook, sitting down to share a meal before cleaning up and actually getting dressed. Looking like proper human-beings you two tended to your garden, enjoying the warmer weather and the results of your efforts, feeling proud the few books you had found in an old, abandoned library had given you enough knowledge not to screw up your crops too badly. You didn’t eat as well as in Jackson but you didn’t go hungry either and you felt being independant with someone you loved made your meals taste better than knowing someone else was making it for you…though sometimes you did miss those big, juicy sandwiches Tommy’s wife would give you both before you ran off to scout around town. Ellie had issues with not ingesting enough iron as a child and once in a while still felt a little tired when you couldn’t hunt proper red meat but in the safety of your house, she was allowed to just lay and rest until she felt better instead of having to push herself for the sake of being useful to those around her…and you liked taking care of her too, feeling like tending to the only family you really had left was all you needed to worry about now.

Hours passed and with hands washed and two back-packs ready, you hopped into the truck and sat next to Ellie and she drove off to follow the safest path at a lazy pace, letting you enjoy the warmth of the Sun heating up your seat, shining through the window onto the old record player that broke the silence with quiet tunes. You watched the grass and trees pass you by while she hummed the songs, feeling no need to start a conversation for the sake of having one. Eventually you joined in and you two sang together, occupying your time with songs as old as the 80’s to the latest ones you’d found in your journeys to town. Stopping somewhere quiet and open, you two left to a nearby wooded area, setting down traps and checking your other ones, hoping to find a rabbit or something a little bigger. Animals were harder to find nowadays and each week you were forced to go just a little farther, to spend more gas, to spend more time looking for where to get it from. Living was tough but you enjoyed being outside with Ellie and she always made even the most disappointing of hunts fun by cracking lame jokes or telling you of all the funnily bizarre adventures she had before joining Jackson. It was fun to learn new things about her, some being told in the most dramatic tone possible masking how actually depressing life in the apocalypse could be for a young child, something you knew too well. Hell, something everyone knew too well…

You knew of Ellie’s immunity but with nowhere to go and not wanting to lose the only person you had left in the world, you were quick to convince her that there was no point in trying to get a cure out of her when there were no Fireflies left, something she didn’t completely believe, something you didn’t completely believe either but had nothing to prove otherwise so, you two settled for your quiet life and promised to talk about that elephant in the room if you ever found out there was someone who could make a cure. But months passed and nobody came searching for her, not even that blonde woman you saw at the beach leaving on a boat…so you assumed you’d just have to live your life as you always had; trying to survive.

Empty trap after empty trap you two eventually left back to the truck and rode off on your way back home, making a stop half-way to eat the sandwiches you’d packed and listen to some more music. It was later in the day and the Sun was slowly leaving the sky, the perfect time to set everything up and while Ellie kept watch, you slipped into the back of the car to spread the blankets around, making a soft cushioned bed out of the open back of the truck, leaving backpacks open to rummage through for whatever was left for you to munch on a little later, finding a comfortable stop and waiting for your girlfriend to join you. Breaking the silence with a laugh, Ellie sat down next to you and placed a rifle at her side, taking one last look around to make sure you were alone before snuggling next to you. Almost instantly she latched onto you with a tight hug, studying your features with a gentle frown, pressing a kiss to your forehead and whispering if you were feeling alright, your pout faltering into a little and brief smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine…”, you nodded.

Ellie narrowed her eyes at you and hummed, “Not a good liar, are 'ya? What’s bugging 'ya?”

You sighed and gave a slight shrug, “It’s been getting harder and harder to hunt…you think all the animals are gone?”

It took her a few seconds to understand what your worry really was but when she did, Ellie let out a little scoff.

“You think something’s hunting'em down?”, she asked and you snorted at how observant she was.

“I don’t want to move again, is all…”, you let out another sigh.

Ellie scratched her cheek before touching yours, caressing it with rough fingers, gently as not to scratch you.

“I won’t let'em get close to our home, I promise 'ya. We won’t have to move. This is our home and I will protect it from whatever might be out there…”, the young woman glanced back at the rifle behind her and smirked, “They might be hiding because they saw us trying to hunt. I don’t think we got infected around…or people…”

Your mind conjured up a few questions about the past, about if the older woman would be coming for Ellie again, about anything and everything, the snap of Ellie’s fingers making you let out a little gasp. Shaking your head you apologized and she frowned, caressing the tight line of your eyebrow knit tight into your own frown. “I know 'yer still worried but I promise 'ya, it will be alright. We’re safe here. I will keep it that way.”, the soft press of her lips to the corner of your mouth made you calm down, heart warming at the tenderness of the gesture. Little by little you inched closer and turned your head to chase the warmth of Ellie’s mouth, returning the gesture with a bit more fervor, closing your eyes with a soft exhale.

It was quick and before you knew it you were being kept against the blankets by the brown-haired by two hands on your wrists, the weight of her body not that much but enough for you to be still, opening eyes with a little pant to search Ellie’s for something. That familiar something in the width of the black of her eyes that showed she had plans for you that involved a bit more than just laying on the back of the truck waiting for the stars to come out. You knew it would take a while for night to come and what better way to spend that time than with the passionate youth staring at you for any hint of permission to attack you…and with a bite of your bottom lip and a short nod, you allowed her to do was she wished to you.

Ellie’s hands were quick and warm on your body, she raised your shirt faster than you could say her name and soon she was touching you all over, caressing whatever skin her palms could reach, following the curve of your sides up to your ribs, sliding forwards to cup you through the bra and moving down, tracing your stomach to the waistband of your jeans. She did it again and murmured about how hot you were, making you giggle out a question of if she had meant it as a compliment or because the back of the truck had been sitting out in the Sun for a few hours. Ellie laughed and shoved her face against your belly, blowing on the skin and making you giggle some more, forcing you to slap her shoulders a couple of times for her to stop toying with you. She peeked up at you with an expression you could only describe as adorable before pressing back down, lips touching the softness of your skin, palms caressing your sides, thumbs rubbing the stretch-marks at your hips, trailing along the faint lines up to your bra, slipping behind with a slight arch from your back to undo it, pulling shirt up to let your upper-half free, the warmth of the day giving way to a faint breeze that made your nipples harden and put a bit of color on your already warm features.

“Fuck, 'ya look so damn cute, 'ya know that?”, Ellie chuckled softly, squirming up against your body to press a kiss to your colorful cheeks. “So damn cute when 'yer all embarrassed and actin’ shy as if 'ya don’t like 'ta be fucked like a lil’ slut…”, she smirked at your sudden gasp, the turn of your face to the side to hide the little smile making her chuckle again. You couldn’t pretend the dirty-talk wasn’t arousing — not when she was resting between your thighs and could feel the warmth between them fanning against her stomach, still clothed. She was still with a few layers on and you found yourself reaching forwards to fumble with the buttons on the flannel, slipping hand beneath the tank-top to touch at the lean muscle of your girlfriend’s stomach, the faint slopes there twitching under your caresses. “Aah, careful there…”, she snorted when you grazed your nails closer to her hips, the slight ticklish feeling making the brown-haired squirm a little, pout at you with a faint frown to try and seem threatening, your fingers wriggling against the same spot to make Ellie laugh softly.

“Oh, you lil’ rascal…”, with a lean she captured your lips, the sound of her faint laughter dying off against your mouth, caught by a nimble tongue pushing past to taste the warmth of the kiss. Ellie allowed you to wrestle with the tank-top and the bra, sighing against your soft flesh when her body touched your softer one. She was incredibly warm, perhaps warmer than you…and she squirmed quite a lot too, eager to get as much contact as possible. You felt overwhelmed by Ellie’s presence, though in a good way – the very light smell of shampoo and sweat reaching your nose, the mixture of wind carrying the scent of grass and pine trees and the rubber from the truck’s wheels, all familiar in a way that reminded you of your first date, though that one had been in the middle of Autumn and you missed the smell of morning dew and wet grass. Still, you enjoyed the feeling of nostalgia, like for a few seconds you were back in Jackson, sharing your first moment of intimacy with someone you’d been pining for months. Now a year had passed and you were as close as could be and you wouldn’t trade that for anything else in the world; you wouldn’t trade Ellie for anything in the world – she was all you had left and you were all she really had too…

Breaking away from the kiss with a soft inhale you pulled the young woman closer, squeezing lean arms with your warm palms, feeling her shift to press her own palm over a breast, kneading and toying with the peak with her scarred fingertips. A little moan left you and you turned your head to the side again in some instinctual offering of your neck to a pair of lips that instantly latched onto it, tending to the skin until there was a patch of color there. With a reminder pulsating on the side of your neck, Ellie focused her lips on tracing a path down to the softness of your chest, kissing irregular patterns, licking lines and circles between your breasts and doing the same to the left and then right until you started to squirm and breathe a little heavier, eyes searching the other with a silent request for more, lower lip between your teeth when her tongue rolled over your right nipple, the unwavering eye-contact between you two making the moment feel more raw and intimate, pulling a tender whine from you as your back arched to try and feel more from her warm mouth.

“Ellie…”, you moaned her name at the pull of your peak, the slight graze from her teeth making you gasp softly in surprise. She was careful not to hurt you, tending to the flesh of your breast while a palm caressed down your sides, squeezing along the way to stop at the line of your jeans. In a rush to feel more skin you both quickly undressed, leaving a pile of layers next to the back-pack, embracing almost desperately to feel the warmth of each other’s bodies. With nothing in the way Ellie was allowed to touch as she wished, slipping a hand between your thighs, caressing below your belly-button in a straight path to your outer lips, stroking the curls to slip past them, between two soft patches of flesh, touching warm skin in slow motions, feeling your arousal slicking up her fingertips, aiding in the movements towards your little nub. Gentle strokes to your clit made you tremble, body shifting against the blankets to follow the way Ellie’s fingers moved, the little breathy sounds you made making the woman smile against your breast, eyes watching the way your face twisted in pleasure.

“I can’t wait to taste 'ya, babygirl…”, Ellie’s words came out as a purr, the vibration in her tone sending shivers up and down your body. Her right hand remained as skillful as ever, prodding between your legs to tease at the little nub twitching against those fingertips. Trained to have more dexterity, left one caressed the softness of your skin, squeezing hips and slipping downwards to shove a thigh aside, The slight tremble you gave at her hungry eyes glancing down at your glistening folds pulled a hum from the young woman, the pressure on your clit increasing along with the pace her fingers moved at, the slow-build up to something familiar making your breathing hitch. A warmth washed over your body, the squirming against the blankets below you making Ellie smile, knowing exactly how to touch you to get you to start mumbling out pleas, testing your patience just enough for you to whine and beg for her fingers, something she was always so content on giving you, stretching you out with two of your best-friends, slender and slippery.

A small curse left you at the feeling of being full, hips moving to chase the short flexing of Ellie’s arm, pushing fingers back and forth between your thighs. The loudness of wet flesh being toyed with mixed with your frantic breathing, own hand shooting down to focus on the throbbing button above your dribbling cunt, aiding in the rush of tension down at the pit of your belly that made you arch your back. It was quiet but audible enough, the chuckle the brown-haired gave at the little gasp you offered when she curled her fingers, the repeated motion of those rough pads brushing against your insides and the friction of them being thrusted in and out making you squeeze your eyes with a quiet, almost timid cry for her to continue. She latched her mouth onto your chest again and with the added sensation of a warmth mouth playing with your nipple, the first wave of pleasure arrived and with it, you released a tender whine.

The shifting wasn’t unfamiliar to you; Ellie was quick to crawl down to settle between your thighs, twisting wrist in a manner you always thought looked uncomfortable to keep those fingers moving inside of you, her soft lips aiming for the twitching bit of flesh still sensitive from the high. “Ellie…”, you whimpered her name and barely braced yourself for the feeling of her mouth covering your clit, tongue swiping against that spot over and over, the obscene humming and strained breaths each time she bobbed her head making your head swim. Hips bucked as best as they could to follow the rhythmn set by your girlfriend’s mouth and fingers, palms caressing over your own damp skin, squeezing breasts, toying with the wet peaks.

Rumbling with a chuckle that shook between your shaky thighs, Ellie gazed upwards at your flushed expression, half-lidded eyes catching sight of the curve of her mouth disappearing back against your pussy, rolling back to close with a loud moan. It was like a flash, the tension coiled in your loins increasing little by little and then the sudden relief with the press of her scarred fingerpads against a softer spot inside of you. With a harsh squeeze of your thigh she grounded you against the back of the truck, eyes indulging in the sight of your mouth snapping open with a drawn-out sound and a mumble of her name, lips pressing soft kisses that kept your clit aware she wasn’t done with you yet. Almost too eagerly you gasped out for more and the sound of shifting returned, her body twisting into a position your body knew so well, the two puzzle pieces joining in the middle in a perfect way. You blinked and looked up at the young woman, the sweat clinging to taut muscles, stray bits of hair all over her forehead and cheeks, the up and down of her chest as she reacted to the slow and gentle push of her hips forwards, clit grazing yours and sending a jolt down your body that forced you to arch with a hiss, teeth sinking into bottom lip to muffle out a curse.

“You gonna cum for me again, babygirl?”, Ellie’s question sounded like a tease, the smug look on her freckled face making you groan out an answer. She licked her lips, nimble body moving again to once again brush her nub against yours. Once again, twice, again and again to set a rhythmn your frame tried to follow desperately. It became almost subconscious; the need to move, to push your hips upwards against her, to get that friction going, to build that tension back up in your stomach. “Yeah, just like that…”, the cuss that came after the purr made your hips buck frantically, rough hand squeezing your leg against her side, locking you into a pace that forced your head backwards, eyes closed with the chanting of her name and the promise that you were close.

“Cum for me, baby…I’m right there with 'ya…”, the commanding tone made your guts twist and turn and with a few more rubs of her dripping flesh against yours, you found yourself gripping at the blankets until your knuckles turned paler, thighs squeezing against her sides to try and stop the onslaught of overhwelming feeling as she continued to move, chasing her own release with a bout of curses and groans, the trembling of her leg next to you giving way to a more rigid position and with it a hiss of your name and her head lowering with warm breaths to match your frantic ones. Ellie rubbed her eyes with a maimed hand, opening them to study your expression, the bliss written on your features, the beautifully distant look as you slowly came back down to Earth, the playful buck of her hips earning a squeak from you and a hand to slap against her knee. She could go again, you knew — but you needed the time to enjoy the afterglow, the lowering of the temperature in the middle of nowhere making you aware of how bare you both were. Vulnerable but safe…with her you felt safe, despite you two being so out in the open. But there was no one to judge your messy expression and sticky thighs and the only person there seemed proud of the sluggish movements you made to peel yourself away, sinking into the blankets with a huff as she followed you and lay ontop of you to press kisses to the warm skin of your cheeks.

“Happy?”, Ellie mumbled.

“Happy anniversary, baby…”, you mumbled in return.

The snort she gave you was so loud you almost jumped out of your skin, staring down at her goofy smile, chin resting between your breasts.

“Not what I mean but…ya…happy anniversary…”, Ellie laughed at your pout, the few seconds you took to understand what she had meant being the cause of a fit of chuckles as you two got dressed and got back into the truck to drive away, heading home before the night fell and everything became just a little too creepy to stay outside for long.

The silencing of the truck’s engine was met with one last playful smile and chuckle from the young woman that popped the back open and sat down with a backpack in her lap, searching the insides for something to eat. You suggested getting cleaned up and making dinner but Ellie shook her head, looking up at the darkening skies, patting the spot next to her and offering you a smile you couldn’t quite read. It was tender but her eyes seemed a little distant and you swore you saw a bit of sadness in them.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, you hopped onto the back of the truck and touched her hand, the left one with the missing fingers.

Ellie shrugged, “It’s nothin’, don’t worry…”

She should know better by now that saying that had the opposite effect so, squirming closer until your knee brushed hers, you took that maimed hand and kissed the knuckles, soft eyes on the freckled woman’s face, a sweet and compassionate stare that was equally as unwavering to show you wouldn’t just dismiss why she seemed sad all of a sudden.

With a sigh, Ellie succumbed to your stare and scratched the back of her neck, the length of her hair finally touching the edge of the collar from the flannel. A slight turn made her lock eyes with you, head lowering slightly along with her eyes when she noticed you seemed emotional, bothered by the change in attitude after what you thought had been a fun day. You squeezed her hand and she looked back up at you, nodding in understanding, remembering the advice you gave her not to let those doubts fester in her mind for too long.

“…I was thinkin’…is this the life 'ya wanted? I mean…back in Jackson, everything was better. We had more. Didn’t need to hunt for food. We were safe. We had people around us. 'Ya know what I mean? Are…are 'ya actually happy livin’ like this?”, Ellie sighed, a bit of shame making her head turn sideways to avoid your overwhelming stare. It wasn’t intentional but you found yourself staring at her as if she had just presented a riddle to you — confused. To her it looked like doubt, you guessed. But the little chuckle you gave was more confusing to her, to her who looked at you to try and understand which part of her honest questioning had been amusing enough for you to be smiling that widely at her.

“Oh, Ellie…of course I’m happy. I…I’m not going to lie, I miss Jackson sometimes. I think I miss our friends the most. But I meant it when I said I’d follow you anywhere. I love you, Ellie. I am happy as long as we’re together. We may struggle sometimes but we’ve made it this far, haven’t we? If we stick together then we can do anything. I like being here. We haven’t had to worry about the infected for so long that it feels the most normal we could ever get.”, you squirmed closer to press your cheek to her shoulder, squeezing her hand against your chest, the brief widening of her eyes making you smile.

“I liked you for a good while, you know? When we were in Jackson? The only reason I even went on those group runs was so I could hang out with you. You know I hate being around too many people…but I liked being around you. I made that effort because I wanted you to notice me. Not much changed from then to now. I still want you close to me and I want you as much as I wanted you a year ago…and I will keep wanting you…Whether we live here or somewhere else, i just want to be with you. Getting to wake up next to you is the best thing I could ask for, Ellie…”, you pursed your lips at her nod, the bobbing of her throat with a harsh swallow and a sniffle making you wrap your arms around her side, squeezing Ellie closer to you.

It was a little awkward at first but she eventually relaxed and let herself sink into your embrace, nodding in silence, thankful in that quiet moment that you were genuinely happy — that she was able to make you happy.


End file.
